Love never leaves
by AnimeSomeone
Summary: Heiji has been traveling around in Japan, serching for information about his boyfriend Shinichi Kudo. He "died" six years ago. Heiji does still believe he is alive, because there is no proof that he died. But when gets in a groove, will all these six years pay of?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first story. Ever. My name is AnimeSomeone and I hope you enjoy this story. More chapter will come out soon.**

**Paring: Shinichi Kudo x Heiji Hattori.**

**Shounen Ai/Yaoi warning, If it's long so am I sorry for that, and i do not own Detective Conan. Done. Can we continue? Good.**

**Well... I hope you enjoy this story of mine.**

* * *

Heiji stared out at the clear blue water. He was on a boat on his way to a small island just outside of Osaka.

For about six years he had traveled around Japan, searching information. Information about Shinichi Kudo. Heiji was the only one who believed that he was still alive. He had not given up the hope like everyone else.

The others said that he was dead. He died for about six years ago, though it hasn't been confirmed yet.

Heiji tries not to think about it, but its kind of hard to do so when every time you close you're eyes you se your boyfriend die right in front of his head,he was trying to forget it. For now at least.

Heiji and Shinichi had been a couple since Shinichi had become a teenager again. Well, It started a little bit before, but that's not important. Their relationship was almost perfect, but Ran had a habit to try to destroy things between them. He guessed that she was still in love with him. But she had like been in love with Shinichi since middle school, so, it was understandable.

Heiji sunk in into his own, private thoughts again. It was mostly about the time when they both lived in Tokyo together. When they both lived…

**"****_You can now see our destination. We hope you enjoyed your trip"_**

The speakers announced loudly, making Heiji snap out of the memories. He beloved them, but hated them at the same time. He sighted as he left his comfortable place in the front, and headed for the resignation.

**_About 15 minutes later_**

While leaving the boat, he was in deep thoughts again. He had just realized that next week it had been exactly six years since his boyfriend "died". When he died for everyone else.

The house he was on his way to visit lay on the other side of the town, so if he hurried, he would be there by lunch. Great, he said out loud to himself, as he started walking. Another hour filled with walking.

He then sunk back into his own memories for the twelfth time today, and started thinking about the day when his loved one, Shinichi Kudo disappeared from this earth. Again.

-Flashback-

_Six years before_.

_Heiji leaned his head on Shinichis shoulder. They were hostages to Gin and Vodka, two of the few remaining members of the black organization. It had been three days since they were captured together with Ran, and the four kids, including Haibara Ai._

_All of them were hurt, but mostly Shinichi and Heiji, who protected the others. Now, The only one with powers to stand was Shinichi, and he had begun to take the hits for both himself and everyone else. It made Heiji feel pathethic._

_Two days ago the police had surrounded the building they were in. But they did not dared to go inside. The only thing they did was to "watch over the hostages". It made it impossible to escape, __ and Gin knew it. So to survive, the hostage must reduce in numbers._

_three of them must die._

_And he would start with Kudo._

_"Kudo" Gin called out. "Come here"._

_Shinichi Stood up (with a small amount of trouble.) but did not move from the spot._

_"Come NOW"_

_He begun to move towards Gin, slowly, and then stopped right in front of him, staring in to his grayish evil eyes._

_"Lift your arms up."_

_Apparently, he wasn't on the humor to do everything Gis said, so he simply did not do it. _

_Bad idea…_

_When he didn't move, he hit him in the head with the gun and then pointed it at Ayumi.__The treat prompted him react, and he lifted his arms over his head._

_Gin smiled an evil smile, and then started wrapping black boxes to his waist. they were stuck to his waist with ducktape._

_It took a while for Heiji to realize what it was for black "boxes", but when he realized he got a shock when he realized what they would do._

_Kudo would explode._

_It was bombs they wrapped on tightly on him. They intended to kill him._

_"I will die, right."_

_Shinichi said it so calm that you could think he talked about anything else._

_Gin did not answer to the question. He just gave him a smile that showed that he was done with the wrapping. Gin pushed him towards the big window at the other side at the room._

_"You can say your last words now." Gin said with an evil smile. Bigger than the other._

_He nodded, and went to stand with his toes over the edge._

_"Hattori…"_

_He got my whole attention. Suddenly he smiled to me. It was a quite big but sad smile._

_"I love you."_

_He then suddenly took a steady grip on Gins clothes and…_

_…Jumped_

_ - end of flashback-_

And that was the last I saw of him.

It was six years ago.


	2. Chapter 2 The answers

After the incident, Heijis brain stopped, and it hadn't really started since. Even though It was six years ago, he could not simply forget. He just lived in the past.

Many people had supported him, but there were also people who said he should give up. He was 25 now. He should do something with his life. He should take a job at the police, like that Hakuba had, and just forget about him. But he continued searching. He would not give up. Not yet.

His prediction was right. He was there by lunch. The house he now looked up at was light blue, and the light was on, so they should be home, Heiji thought as he rang the bell. A young woman opened the door.

" O hello! You must be Heiji, right?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm Heiji. Hattori Heiji."

"Come in." the woman said, and opened the door.

Heiji stepped inside, and then turned to the woman.

"You're Robin, right." He asked to her.

"Yes. I am Robin. You can hang your backpack on one of the hooks, then come and join me in the kitchen. I must give you the information I have."

Heiji nodded, and hung his backpack at one of the grey hooks and then proceeded to the kitchen.

In the middle of the kitchen it was a small table, and Robin sat at the left side at the table. She had brought a little map, and Heiji assumed that it contained pictures. He sat down on the opposite side of the table.

He felt exited. This could be the info he had searched for.

"Well, should we begin?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

He was always nervous these moments. To know that a bunch of words could change your life forever.

"Ok, for about a month ago I was in London to meet an old friend of mine. Suddenly we saw a bunch of people surrounding something. I didn't understand what was going on, until my friend pulled me closer to se what was happening. It was a murdered man."

She took a deep breath before continuing on the story.

"He was shot in the head. The strange thing was that everyone (especially the girls) looked so exited. When I asked what was going on, my friend told me that H maybe was coming, so I…"

"H? Who is that?" Heiji interrupted.

Robin wasn't that happy to be interrupted in the middle of a sentence.

"I was going to explain that now." She said, quite irritated.

"Sorry…"

Well, can I continue?"

"Yeah, please" Heiji said, looking at the floor.

"Ok. I asked my friend who H was. She started to tell me who this H was. It was one of the police detectives. Apparently the best of them, but no one knows who he really is. He just appeared out of nowhere for **six years ago."**

Heijis head was spinning. Was it really? Was this H Kudo Shinichi?

" No one knows where he is from, his real name, or even his age. It has gone so far that they say that it says H in his passport, instead of his name. I got a picture if you want to see it."

Heiji nodded. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He just nodded.

Robin opened the map, and took out a picture, which she gave to Heiji.

That H looked a lot like Shinichi was an understatement. He was a total copy of Shinichi, except that he had green eyes and a pair of glasses. It was those glasses Conan used to wear.

"So, What do you think?" She asked.

" I think it is him. But I got one of those tips once. He was a copy of Kudos-kun. It later showed up that his name was Kuroba Kaito, and he had absolute no clue who Shinichi Kudo is?."

"Oh…"

It was a long silence in the kitchen, as both of them stared at the photo. Heiji brain was out of reach. He was sure that this was him. Suddenly it felt like he would start crying, but he didn't cry anymore. He hadn't cried since six years ago. It was when Shinichi died (died and died. He didn't die. Apparently.) That he stopped showing emotions. He just kept them in his heart. Never showed anybody.

Though it was getting harder to keep them there. It felt like dragging around a bag, and "the bag" was just getting heavier.

Robin didn't have anything else to tell Heiji, so they took farewell of each other and then Heiji was heading to the hotel, where he had rented a room.

On his way to the hotel he tried to go through all the info he got from Robin, but his brain was still out of reach and it was so until he had checked in and laid on his bed. That moment was the moment he realised that Kudo Shinichi was alive.

Yes. Shinichi was alive. His boyfriend was alive.

It took him six years to get the info about whether or not he was alive. Six cursed years.

It felt like a dream. Not only did he know that he was alive. He also got to know where he was right now. It was unbelievable.

But he was still unsure. This was to good to be true.

Why does he have green eyes? He guessed that he could easily have fixed that with lenses, but still.

And why didn't he contact him? With just a few presses on a phone, Heiji could have known that he was alive, and where he was. He felt betrayed, but happy at the same time.

His emotions were mixed up and he did not like it.

To snap out of the confusion he went to splash his face with some cold (really cold) water. Then he went directly to bed, without putting on pyjamas or anything else. This day had been a big success, and the last thing he thought about before going in to his deep sleep was that he would have to book a flight to London tomorrow.

At the same time in London -

The young detective stared out he window. There were no cases whatsoever, and he was really depressed, which he always was these 2 week every year.

"H, what are you doing? You look so depressed!"

The voice was coming from a 20 year old girl, who stood and stared at him.'

" Oh, Hi Veronica. No, it's nothing…"

"Of course it is! Why do you always get depressed these weeks? It happens every year!

The boy (aka. H) Stared into her eyes. He was getting extreme tired at the girl, who just wanted to know everything there is to know about him and then put it up on the internet.

"It's because for almost exactly six years ago, I lost everything. My friends, my family, my partner. Everything!"

H was quite upset, so without thinking he almost screamed the last words.

"…Your partner?

He had said too much, so he turned away his head to hide the blush that covered his face.

" Do you have a Partner?!" She asked, happy to get to know the mysterious boy a little bit better. " What's her name?"

"S-shut up. Isn't there any case?"

He asked to get away from this embarecing topic.

"There is, but this IS much more fun. Trying to press out some fact about you." She replied with a smile.

"Lets go." H said to stop her from driving him insane.

"Why are you so mysterious?"

During all these six years he had been on the police headquarters in London she had asked him that question about 9368 times, and now he had enough.

" Ok, let's make a deal. If the one I am waiting on returns, I will reveal my true identity in media. Okay?

After a moment of thinking, Veronica answered happily.

"Deal!"

H took a deep breath before following Veronica out to the police cars.

When they sat in the car on their way to the case he tried to contact his partner with his mind, a simple message. Though it didn't work, it was at least worth a try.

The message was reading:

I love you, Heiji. I'm waiting for you.


	3. Chapter 3 The flight

**Hello everyone! **

**This is chapter 3 of this story, and i just want to prepare you for somethings.**

**First of, More chapters will have to wait, because I'll start up a new story!**

**The story will be a Pokémon fanfic, comashipping (Ash x Paul) **

**Second, I apologize for bad grammar. I am so sorry.**

**Now, back to the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Love never leaves.**

* * *

No, no no no! He would NOT miss this flight! It was the only flight this week! Why would Heiji oversleep TODAY?

It has been a week since he got to know that Shinichi was alive. Now he was running trough the airport to find the right gate to the flight, which would take him to London.

He was late. The aeroplane would leave in five minutes.

When he finally saw the gate the attendant was on her way to close the door.

"Wait!" Heiji screamed to get her attention.

She turned around and saw Heiji run towards her. He stopped right in front of her. Before she could ask him anything he showed her his ticket.

She took a closer look at the ticket before she took it to the registration and scanned it.

"Ok, you were right in time. We hope you'll enjoy your flight."

He smiled at her before entering the tunnel that would lead him to the plane.

**30 minutes later –**

Heiji leaned his head against the seat. This would be a long flight, and it wouldn't be so comfortable. First of was that he had an annoying six years old boy behind him who kicked on his seat. Three seats in front of him it was a baby. The baby apparently did not like planes. This two combined would make this trip to a hell.

The guy that sat next to him did not seem to like it ether.

"Cant that stupid baby just shut up," He murmured to himself as the baby once again started screaming.

Heiji felt tired of everything. He didn't really sleep so good last night due to excitement of finally get a chance to get one step closer to Shinichi. His eyelids were really heavy and his body were warm. Warmer than it used to be. He gave the world a last smile before slipping in to a deep sleep.

When he woke up again it was because someone was shaking him.

"Hey wake up, it's lunch."

It was the man next to him who had waked him up. Heiji suddenly got a feeling of seeing that face somewhere else before

"What are you staring at?"

Heiji had been so much in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that he was staring at the man.

"Sorry" he replied quietly to the man and looked away quickly.

"No problem."

It only took the attendant about two minutes to come to their seats. Heiji wasn't hungry, so he said no too

" One vegetarian please" the man next to Heiji asked for " The name is Kudou-kun"

When he mentioned the name Heiji suddenly twitched and looked at the man again. Kudo? It was Shinichis last name. Could the man be his… Dad?

When the attendant had gone to the next passenger Heiji turned to the man again.

"Sorry for asking, but do you have any children?

The man looked strangely at him, but then sighted.

"No."

Heiji nodded and then proceeded to look out the window, and without knowing it he fell asleep again.

Next time he woke up was to the sound of a high-pitched scream. The Kudos-kun had collapsed and was lying on the ground. Heiji quickly released himself from the seat and was the first one to get to the lifeless body.

He didn't breath and a smell of almond came from his mouth, and from that Heiji understand the he was dead.

Someone on the plane murdered him.

" Nobody move!"

Everybody stopped moving and stared at the man that was closest to the body. You could easy see that the man was deadly serious.

"This man is dead. He has been murdered by someone on this plane!"

The people starred terrified at each other.

"How do you know that?"

A sarcastic voice behind Heiji made him turn around. It was a blond girl around twenty years old.

"Veronica Hill. I'm from the London police… And who are you?" She asked while she starred at the man in front of her.

"My name is Heiji Hattori. For a time ago, I was a High school detective."

Heiji starred back at her, just to see how she would react.

"Oh… A former high school detective. Interesting. It would explain why you so easy could know that he was dead."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"But how do you know. There are no marks on his body, and I can't find any other clues that can proof your conclusion… Why are you starring at me?"

Heiji tried to stop starring at Veronica, but he was confused.

"Seriously? Are you… serious? Are you not even going to check the body?

"It's not really my job. It's my partners job. I don't really like dead bodies" She said blushing.

Heiji sighted, and then started to explain.

"Well, There's a sent of almond coming from his mouth and he is clearly not breathing, so I assume that someone on this plane murdered him. Or do you have something against it?"

"…"

"Thought so."

Heiji didn't really get how she got the job at the police in the first place.

" I must ask everyone to be careful. The one that murdered him is still on the plane!" He said loud. The people on the plane seemed terrified.

"Veronica, I need you to tell the pilots what's happening."

She took one last look at him before she quickly walked to the cabin, but before she suddenly turned around.

"I'll call the police when I've told them."

Heiji nodded before he was going to search for suspicious people. He found three of them. One was a young man, around 16 years. His name was John. The man that was killed was Johns friends dad. The second one was a 57 years old woman. The man was her sons boss, which had fired him last year. Her son got desperate and killed himself.

The third one was the woman with the baby. She didn't really have a special connection with the man, but she didn't have an alibi for the time. She said she sat at her place all the time, but the one that sat next to her said that she was on a walk 15 minutes before he collapsed. So the story she told Heiji was a lie, and that made her suspicious.

Heiji sighted. This was really annoying. When he were finally able to get some sleep somebody should kill the person next to him.

"H, just please give me some advice. I'm stuck on a plane with a murder… What? Are you serious? Were he really that famous?"

He turned around just to see Veronica talking in the phone to her partner. Were H Veronicas partner? He starred at her. She was talking to the person that he probably had been searching for the past six years.


	4. Not chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**This isn't a new chapter, just something i need to inform you about.**

**I'll rewrite all chapters, so next time a new chapter is out you should read through all the previous chapters too. There is some things I need to change.**

**sooo... yeah, that's it for now.**

**Bye**


End file.
